Lioness
by Cardboard Bike
Summary: Iruka gives Kakashi the birthday present he really wants. Kinda explicit, a little dom/sub


Review for me so I win the competition! You know you want to! 3

**o0o**

Kakashi was dirty, tired and grumpy. He hadn't slept for three days, and for the entire week prior to that he'd spent his nights crouched in various trees with his thighs cramping and his toes dying of cold. He wanted nothing more than to get home and collapse into his nice, big, comfortable bed. Which had _pillows_ and _blankets_ and sounded like heaven. Even that ugly shuriken-covered duvet Gai had forced upon him was calling his name.

He didn't stop at the gates, barely hearing the ninja on duty calling his name as he breezed on past. He was on a mission, a mission to locate and capture a comfortable place to sleep. His feet marched on autopilot, knowing where he was going better than he did. He was mildly surprised when his feet marched him straight into his bathroom and not his bedroom. He looked down at them and shook his head. "Do I have to?"

He wasn't quite tired enough for his feet to suddenly grow a brain and answer him, but the little voice in his head nodded sagely at him anyway. "Have a shower, dickwad. You smell like shit."

Wondering absently at his little voice's choice of insults Kakashi climbed into the shower, remembering to take off his clothes only after he'd turned on the water and thoroughly soaked them. He shrugged half-heartedly at himself. They needed to be washed anyway.

He gave his hair a perfunctory rinse and dragged the soap around his body carelessly. The faster he got this done, the faster he could be in bed. And the faster he was in bed the faster he could go to sleep. A proper wash could wait until the morning.

A clock chimed twelve obnoxiously from the direction of his kitchen and Kakashi wondered, not for the first time, why he bothered accepting Gai's gifts and why he didn't have the guts to throw them out. Which brought about the question of why exactly Gai had started giving him the gifts, the little and not-so-little curio to decorate his home, which was something he tried to avoid thinking about at all costs. The last present, a glittery green heart-shaped frame with a photo of the two of them in it, had all but answered that question for him.

Of course, he'd thrown that gift deep into a closet and buried it under multiple trap jutsus. His new boyfriend was understanding and compassionate, but not _that_ understanding. Kakashi shut off the water and buried his head in a towel, rubbing his hair dry with more energy than he felt. Thinking about his new boyfriend made his tummy feel funny.

Iruka was amazing. He was witty and adorable and had an infectious laugh. He knew exactly what to do in a relationship, and Kakashi felt stupid and awkward around him. But Iruka acted like it was alright that Kakashi was stupid, so it didn't feel as bad as it maybe could have. He seemed to think that Kakashi's lack of articulateness was cute.

Kakashi didn't know what to do about Iruka. If he was honest with himself he would have to admit he'd never been in a relationship before. Iruka had refused to take no for an answer, even though no was the answer Kakashi was inclined to give out of habit. He enjoyed the teacher's company, and he enjoyed his body just as much. Iruka had smiled and told him that was all he needed to start a relationship; _none of this namby-pamby love stuff for us, you know, we're ninja_, he'd said. Kakashi didn't know, but he'd agreed anyway. The chūnin sounded knowledgeable enough, and obviously knew more than he did about that foreign entity called love.

He finished rubbing his body dry then wrapped the towel around his waist, not bothering to even put his mask back on. Damn it all, he was tired and he was allowed to roam naked in his own home. Perhaps even sleep naked, if he was daring enough.

Kakashi hurried towards his bedroom, smiling slightly to himself at the thoughts of incredibly fluffy, pure white pillows dancing in his head. Then he stopped short. His bed was already occupied. By a fully naked, beautifully tanned and sexily toned sleeping sensei. No, not fully naked. Kakashi crept closer. Iruka was wearing a spiked collar, which appeared to be chained to one of the bedposts. And were those _dog ears_?

Iruka mumbled something in his sleep and one of the furry ears twitched. Kakashi rubbed his eyes, expecting the sexy sensei to disappear. He didn't. Instead Iruka, who had been curled up in an almost fetal position, stretched his legs out straight, pointing his toes and giving Kakashi an open view of his naked crotch. He had his finger in his mouth but it slipped out as he yawned, slowly blinking his eyes open.

Upon seeing Kakashi he blushed and scrambled onto his knees, which caused the chain connected to the collar to stretch taut and cut into his neck, making him whimper slightly and pull back. Liquid brown eyes held Kakashi's for less than a second before the chūnin shifted his gaze to his knees. The furry set of ears, his own hidden under his loose hair, flattened protectively against his skull. "Kakashi-sama, I am sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep."

Kakashi rubbed his eyes again. This couldn't be happening… could it? He sunk down onto the bed beside the now trembling chūnin and stretched out a hand to touch the collar. It certainly felt real. Iruka lifted his head, baring his neck to him without hesitation. A tidal wave of power washed over him, and suddenly he didn't feel tired any more. He flicked the silver tag hanging from the leather. _Iruka,_ it said simply, and on the back _Hatake Kakashi _followed by his address. His mouth went dry. "What is this?"

"I apologise, Kakashi-sama." The ears were pointed down and forward and Iruka's shimmering eyes were twice the size they should be. "I knew it was wrong, but I got bored and read your book and… there was a little bit in it that was highlighted. I thought you might… want this. You may punish me as you see fit."

It took Kakashi's brain a few seconds to connect the dots. _Book. Icha Icha. Highlighted? Punish? That means – oh, damn. _A certain part of his anatomy hardened and thickened instantly. He scratched behind a furry ear gently, causing a surprised Iruka to let out a noise that could almost be mistaken for a purr. He leaned in close and licked the shell of Iruka's real ear. "Are you sure you want to play this game, little puppy?" he whispered. "Because now is your only chance to back out."

Iruka's whole body twitched and shivered. "Hai, Kakashi-sama."

He could feel Kakashi smile against the side of his face. "Good boy," the older nin purred, and licked over his cheek. "Now if this gets too much for you," he bit the younger man's top lip hard then abruptly licked it before Iruka could react, "Then you say _lioness._ Nothing else will make me stop, understand?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama. You may do with me as you wish," Iruka replied demurely, bowing his head.

Kakashi couldn't for the life of him figure out why the shy and innocent schoolteacher would be offering him this, but he definitely wasn't going to question it too carefully. He wanted it too much. Kakashi lifted his ass off the bed an inch, wiggling his hips so the towel fell to the floor, exposing his already hardened member to Iruka. Iruka stared, his cheeks reddening, but said nothing.

"Do you approve, little Ru-kun?" Kakashi threaded his fingers carefully through the younger man's hair until he had a good grip on it, then pulled none-too-gently with the intention of having his chūnin's face buried in his crotch. Iruka yelped in pain, stopping short, though he had obviously been trying to contain the sound.

"Shit." Kakashi untangled his fingers as quickly as he could. He'd forgotten about the damn chain and his lust-blinded actions had just about strangled his partner. The point of this was for Iruka to enjoy the feeling of being controlled, not to physically injure him.

"Gomenasai, Kakashi-sama." Iruka's head was bent down, a curtain of hair shielding his face, hiding the disobedient tears that were threatening to fall. He'd just wanted to give Kakashi a good present, that was all. He was obviously not good enough at this.

Kakashi leaned over him, a pale nipple brushing against his lips, and untied the chain from the bedpost with one hand. Absentmindedly he coiled the chain around his wrist, shortening it. He was in two minds about what to do. On the one hand, Iruka looked upset and in need of a hug. On the other, he desperately wanted to get laid and the chūnin hadn't actually said the safe word.

His libido quickly won out over his compassion – he'd never had a lot of that, anyway – and he tugged the chain lightly, causing Iruka to look up. Kakashi studied his face carefully, but the only emotion he could detect was perhaps a little bit of nervousness. Well, that was to be expected. He brought his lips close to the chūnin's ear once more and whispered, "Remember, _lioness._"

Iruka barely had time to nod before his face was slammed unceremoniously into the jōnin's lap. "Kakashi-sama, would you like me to -"

Kakashi met the doe eyes gazing up at him with a twisted grin. "Suck!" he commanded, pushing the chūnin's head back down roughly so that his nose smeared pre-cum from his cock across his stomach.

"Perform fellatio," Iruka whispered, slightly dazed and barely restraining from shaking his head. Kakashi obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation or big words. He lapped at the pale flesh in front of him gently with the tip of his tongue but Kakashi obviously wasn't in the mood for that either, if the palm pressing down on the back of his head and the "Suck, Chūnin!" was anything to go by. Well, two could play at that game.

Iruka twisted around so he was properly on his hands and knees and no longer sprawled out on Kakashi's lap, lifting his butt high in the air and wiggling it enticingly. He could all but feel Kakashi's gaze drifting from his head to his rear end, and grinned happily. The jōnin wasn't necessarily the one in control. Then he took a deep breath, leaned forward, and slid Kakashi's member as far down his throat as he could.

Kakashi's attention flickered back to the face in his lap at the feeling of being engulfed by the wet, slick heat of Iruka's mouth. He noted with amusement that the wolf ears were standing straight up in excitement and rubbed behind one of them. Iruka moaned around his cock and he almost came. He jerked on the chain, half in an attempt to regain his dominant role and half because if Iruka kept making noises like that he'd finish embarrassingly quickly.

"You don't make a noise unless I tell you to," he snarled, improvising. Getting an idea, he slid his hand beneath the mattress and the base of the bed until he found what he was looking for – his emergency kunai. He touched the flat of the blade to the curve of Iruka's back and slid it up and over his buttocks, then lifting and smacking him with it. Iruka shivered at the feel of the cold metal on his heated skin, and flinched as the weapon came down on his ass. "And if you do, you get punished."

"H-hai, Kakashi-sama," Iruka stuttered. It felt oddly good and it thrilled him to be in this position for reasons he couldn't fathom. He'd decided on the roleplaying thing for Kakashi's sake only, he hadn't actually expected to _enjoy_ it.

The kunai came down once more on his ass and he gasped inaudibly, a buzz of pleasure working through him. "I didn't tell you you could speak," Kakashi said coolly, noting with pleasure the sharp red marks the flat of his blade had created on the perfect round ass. Iruka bit back his apology. "And I didn't tell you you could stop sucking. Swallow it," Kakashi commanded, using the hand with the chain to jerk his head forward again.

Iruka obediently ran his tongue up the length of the warm cock presented to him, quickly engulfing it in his mouth and scraping his teeth gently along the underside. He drew patterns around the tip with his tongue for a while before giving up, instead trying to get as much in his mouth as possible, slurping greedily. Kakashi lifted his hips to meet his mouth, holding his head still and close by gripping his collar. Iruka fought to control his gag reflex and swiped his tongue at whatever piece of Kakashi was in his mouth at the moment, trying to make it at least a little more pleasurable.

"Enough," Kakashi finally grunted, sinking back onto the bed. "Stay there and lick, but just a little." Iruka complied wordlessly, nibbling around the edges of Kakashi's shining member and giving it little flicks with his tongue. He was nervous as to what would happen next, but it was an excited kind of nervous.

He wasn't expecting the finger inside him and mewled at the breach. Too late he remembered, and his ass cheeks were already throbbing with the sting of the kunai. "No noise, remember?" Kakashi grinned as he crooked a finger, rubbing purposefully against Iruka's prostate.

Iruka moaned and pushed back up against the finger, his chain clanking, not caring about his punishment. "Tsk, tsk. You get two for that, you teasing slut." Iruka didn't even feel the kunai, though he knew he would in the morning. He didn't care. He just wanted _more_, and Kakashi damn well better give it to him. It frustrated him to no end because he knew if he asked Kakashi would just make things even more torturously slow so there was nothing he could do about it.

"Keep licking, little chūnin," Kakashi instructed, wiggling a second finger into Iruka's tight little ass. It amused him to watch the chūnin struggle to keep quiet and still when all he obviously wanted to do was bounce back onto his fingers. Well, he'd get a surprise.

Kakashi slid his fingers out slowly, earning him a whine and Iruka a slap with the flat of the kunai. Then Iruka was gasping as something else was being slid inside him, something cold and strangely shaped. He twisted around to try and see what it was but his own ass in the way. "'Kashi?"

Then Kakashi smacked his ass with the back of his hand and he suddenly had a very good idea of what was shoved up inside of him. "Did you just put a kunai-"

Kakashi glared at him and shook his head warningly. "_Lioness,_" he reminded, and punished him with another slap on the ass. "You need to stay still, and do exactly as I tell you to, little Ru-kun. Do you understand?"

Iruka just stared at him, starting to wonder what the hell he had actually gotten himself into. Eventually he said, "Hai, Kakashi-sama."

"Good." Kakashi nodded briefly. "I want you on your back. Do it slowly."

Iruka shrunk backwards until he was kneeling, very gingerly, afraid to look down. He could feel the handle of the kunai moving inside him and he wasn't sure if he maybe liked it a little bit or if he was just petrified. Kakashi studied him for a minute. "Don't you trust me?"

Iruka stared at the jōnin's knees, afraid to look up and also afraid to look down. "Hey." Kakashi gripped his jaw gently, forcing him to look up. "Are you afraid?"

Iruka blinked twice, but didn't say anything. His throat had gone dry and his words had deserted him.

"You know that I won't let you get hurt, right?" Kakashi reached out to embrace him, sliding one hand down his back and twisting the blade of the kunai inside him so the handle brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Iruka couldn't help but cry out, pressing forwards into his partner. "Are you ready for more?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka took a deep breath and steadied himself on Kakashi's shoulders. "H-hai," he said, his voice coming out as little more than a whisper.

Kakashi smiled and kissed him gently, carefully pushing downwards until he was lying on his back with the jōnin between his knees. "Now this might feel a bit weird," Kakashi said, reaching for a second kunai.

Iruka took several deep breaths, trying to force down the panic that was steadily rising in his throat. _He won't hurt me, he's the one holding the blades,_ he repeated to himself. And he had to admit that it was a bit of a rush giving up all his control like this. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, exposing the smooth tender skin of his neck. If Kakashi wanted trust, he could have it.

Kakashi watched Iruka's Adam's apple slide slowly up and down as he swallowed heavily. _Well, that was interesting._ In all truthfulness he hadn't been expecting complete trust and submission from the chūnin. If he thought about it he would realize that no one had ever bared their throat to him like that before, because they knew he could snap a man's neck easily, and nobody had complete trust in him. Except for Iruka, apparently.

He stared at the kunai in his hand, and spun it around his finger lazily. Did he really want this? Or was he just pushing Iruka again, looking for boundaries? Iruka didn't want it, that much he could tell, but the chūnin was willing to give up his own comfort for his, Hatake Kakashi's, pleasure. Nobody had ever done anything remotely like that for him before, and he felt a burst of warmth for the chūnin.

Silently he placed the kunai on his bedside table and reached for the first one, which was still inside Iruka, sliding it out gently. Iruka's mouth twisted up a little but he kept his eyes shut firmly. Kakashi tossed the kunai to one side and leaned over his chūnin, carefully lowering his body until they were touching hip to hip, mouth to mouth. He ran a hand down one tanned side, and fluttered his fingers lightly against Iruka's tight entrance. He felt rather than heard the moan this movement elicited, and he smiled against his lover's lips. "Is there anything you want me to do for you, little Ru-kun?"

Iruka's body arched up underneath him, his lips slightly parted, so Kakashi took the opportunity to get his tongue inside that warm, inviting mouth. "No," the chūnin gasped when he could finally speak again.

"No?" Kakashi repeated, raising an eyebrow. He slipped his index finger just inside Iruka's puckered entrance and moved slightly to the left, causing their arousals to rub together and Iruka to whimper. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing you want?"

"I-" Kakashi moved again, causing much coveted friction. "It's not about what I want, it's about what you want," Iruka managed to say without sounding too flustered, only just remembering to say, "Kakashi-sama." He was highly confused, although glad that the kunai were gone. Sex with weapons wasn't exactly something that had ever been on his list of pleasurable things to do. What was Kakashi playing at?

"I want," Kakashi said in a slow, sultry voice, kissing the tender underside of Iruka's jaw, "You to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. Enunciate. Be vocal and specific."

He started licking, kissing and biting as much of Iruka's neck as he could get to around the collar, and Iruka decided that he couldn't even _think_ in specific sentences let alone talk. The finger in his ass was moving slowly in circles, but Kakashi was careful not to push in further than the first knuckle. It was ever so slowly driving him to distraction. "Kakashi!" he moaned, wiggling downwards in an attempt to force the finger in further.

"Kakashi what?" Kakashi said calmly, keeping Iruka from moving with one hand while continuing to lick his neck. He'd decided that Iruka tasted incredibly good.

"Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really, he should be getting an award for his patience here. "Not that. Kakashi _do_ what?"

"Kakashi just – more!" Iruka squirmed around in an attempt to get what he was asking for.

"More what?" Kakashi grinned. _Not long now._

"Goddammit!" Iruka exploded. "Kakashi fuck me, _now."_

"Oh, that was what you were asking for?" Kakashi looked down at his beautifully writhing, sweating, adorably angry chūnin and decided if he died right then it would all be worth it. "You should have said so before."

Iruka hissed through his teeth then arched his back as Kakashi pushed his finger in further. "You need more stretching though. You're still extremely tight."

"Don't care," Iruka grunted, still wiggling to see if he could get Kakashi's finger to hit his spot properly. "If you don't hurry up I'll do it myself."

Kakashi removed his finger and sat up, wide-eyed. "Would you really?"

Iruka blinked at him a couple of times, taking a while to come back to his senses. "You want to see me… prepare myself?" he said in slight disbelief. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to touch himself in front of Kakashi. That would be embarrassing.

Kakashi nodded eagerly, thrusting a tube of lube into his hand. "Will you?"

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reminding himself that tonight was supposed to have been for Kakashi anyway, so if this was what he wanted then he'd have to do it. Besides, it couldn't be that hard could it? He could just pretend the jōnin wasn't there.

Keeping his eyes closed Iruka popped the cap off the bottle, smearing the liquid over his fingers liberally. He brought his hand down slowly between his legs and carefully inserted his first finger, stroking his cock at a casual pace with his other hand. It didn't take long before he added the second and third fingers, forgetting about his audience and lifting his lower body slightly off the mattress so he could get in deeper. He didn't often masturbate and it felt better than he remembered, his hand sliding faster up and down his leaking cock.

Kakashi watched with both eyes wide open, stroking his own throbbing cock to the amazing scene before him. It was like real life porn, and oh so much better. Iruka was incredibly vocal - something he himself had learned to curb as most of his sexual experiences tended to happen while out on missions – and it was as much of a turn on hearing him as seeing him. With a start he realized that Iruka had actually forgotten about him and was about to cum without him. As much as he'd like to see that, he'd prefer it to happen with his dick in Iruka's ass rather than the chūnin's own fingers.

Taking advantage of his jōnin speed Kakashi tugged out the chūnin's fingers and swiftly replaced them with his cock in a hard thrust. Iruka's eyes flew open. "Kami!" he screeched, and Kakashi wondered for a shocked moment if he'd hurt him.

Then Iruka covered his face with his hands and started mumbling. "Gods, I forgot you – you watched me – oh kami how embarrassing."

Kakashi wondered if he should console the chūnin and tell him that actually, it was incredibly hot and he shouldn't be embarrassed, but decided not to. He could be forgiven, of course, because he was finally balls deep inside his chūnin and horny as hell. Instead, he moved back and thrust in again, making Iruka toss back his head in a startled moan. That was better.

"Is this better," thrust, "Than touching yourself?" Kakashi asked, panting in Iruka's ear and wrapping his long fingers around his forgotten cock.

Iruka half-opened his eyes to peer up at him. "Gods, yes," he hissed, raising his hips to meet Kakashi's thrusts. "You feel so fucking good."

Kakashi leaned over, keeping his rhythm, and kissed Iruka messily. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist , offering up all control, and just hung on.

"Gods you're tight," Kakashi panted, quickening his pace. He wanted this to last longer, but he also desperately wanted to cum. And from the delicious little noises Iruka was making it wouldn't take too long to send him over the edge either.

He moved his hand faster up and down Iruka's cock, his thrusts becoming erratic and desperate. "Kakashi, I-" Iruka didn't finish his sentence, instead clinging tighter to Kakashi as his muscles spasmed and he came all over his chest.

Kakashi could feel his orgasm building as his chūnin's muscles clamped down around his cock, and clutched at Iruka as he thrust deep a couple of times more before filling his beautiful chūnin with his seed and shuddering to a stop on top of him. "Gods, Ru," he breathed.

Iruka wrapped his arms around his back and held him close, effectively smearing his cum onto Kakashi's chest as well. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked hopefully.

Kakashi let out a wheezing laugh. "Why are you even asking that question? Can't you tell?"

Iruka relaxed a fraction. "That's good."

Kakashi nuzzled the side of his face. "Now that I think about it, you've been going on about 'my pleasure' all night. What's up with that?"

Iruka stared at him. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what? You're not breaking up with me or something, right?" Kakashi asked, suddenly serious. That would make sense, Iruka wanting to give him something good to part ways on.

"Don't be silly," Iruka said, yawning, "It's your birthday, baka. I just wanted to give you something different that you'd like."

"It's my birthday?" Kakashi repeated, stunned.

"Uhuh," Iruka nodded sleepily. "There's a big party and stuff set up for you tomorrow so I wanted to give you this tonight."

Kakashi grinned wickedly, making Iruka back away a little warily. "So by your rule, you'll let me do anything I want with you for the day?"

Iruka nodded slowly, his stomach starting to sink.

"Good," Kakashi said much too happily for Iruka's liking. "Then Kakashi-sama says it's time for round two!"

Iruka didn't even try to get away as Kakashi pounced.


End file.
